


Suddenly Parents

by FezGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: fluffly, i started this 2 years ago im sorry its so bad, idk - Freeform, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FezGirl/pseuds/FezGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns the Avengers and himself into children, and Tony takes it upon himself to take care of the kids along with Pepper yeah., i started this when i was 12 so of course its horrible Bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey is my first fan fiction so it will probably be bad yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.I wish I did,but I don't.

"It's not my fault!" Pepper yelled across the room to Tony. Everyone in Stark Tower, which was just about all the Avengers, could hear the fight that had been going on for a week now. Pepper had found out she couldn't have children, but had always wanted one. For Tony, having a kid wasn't even an option. There was no way Tony Stark would ever have a child.

"Well, we're defiantly not adopting one!" Tony shouted back.

"But, Tony! I have always wanted a kid!"She half pouted, half demanded.

"NO! We're not-"Tony did not get to finish his statement, as he was cut off by Nick.

"Shut up!!" Nick yelled at the couple. He waited expectantly for them to calm down. "Thor is returning."

"So? Why do we care what happens to that big doof" Tony crossed his arms, a little annoyed.

"He's bringing Loki." Nick stated as he walked out of the room, in the direction of Tony's room of Iron Man suits.

"Well, in that case, we better get going if we want to get there before Loki." He followed Fury.

* * *

 

All of the Avengers had arrived at S.H.E.I.L.D and were sitting at a large,oval shaped table. They were waiting for Thor to arrive, with reinforcements of course, in case Loki tried anything. They were discussing what to do with Loki when he arrived. Thor had told them before that he had changed, but no one believed that.

"Let's lock him up." Natasha told Nick, sitting back in her seat, arms crossed.

"We still have that cage we made for The Hulk, we could..." Nick trailed off as everybody looked at Bruce.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch. "When are they getting here?"

Just as he spoke,there was a loud noise. Everyone looked over at the the door, and looking through the glass was Thor and Loki.

"Hello friends!" Thor boomed "I have returned with my baby brother!" He seemed pretty happy about this.

Loki mumbled something about Thor using the term "Baby brother" but, of course, no one could understand him because he was wearing a mouth cover. Tony stood up and walked to the door. He opened it for them and Loki stepped inside with Tony leaning against the the doorway.

"Loki has changed! He promised to be good!" Thor beamed and playfully punched Loki, throwing him against the door and pushing it closed. The mouth guard flew off, and the force of the door slamming shut threw Tony out off the doorway, locking him out. He frantically tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and went to go find someone with keys.

Meanwhile, Thor apologized to Loki and helped him. Though, Loki's anger toward Thor bubbled over. He began to charge toward Thor, but he jumped up pushed Loki over before he got to hit him. Loki yelled out a word in a language foreign to most of the people in the room. A was a cloud of white smoke appeared and everything soon went black.

Tony whistled a weird song as he unlocked the door. He finally got it open after messing with the nob for a few minutes. The door flung open. "Guys, don't lock the door-" Tony's mouth flew open as he stared at the seven small children that resembled the Avengers. All of the small children looked up at him.

"Tony!" A tiny Captain America shouted.

"Oh no no no no no no no." Tony shook his head and sighed. He decided it was best to ask Pepper.

* * *

 

"Hey Pepper? I think I solved our problem." Tony said, sticking his head in the door.

Pepper looked over at Tony as he walked with a trail of tiny children followed him in. "What did you do?" Pepper cried as she put her head in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hey guys,so last chapter was hard to read. That was due to computer issues. I downloaded a writing program,but when I typed it up,it didn't save,so I had to copy and paste it on a cheap program. So anyway,let's begin.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of these characters. Too bad :(

Pepper stared in disbelief at the seven small children playing tag in her living room. "How do you manage to do these things?" She wondered as she held tiny Natasha back from taking mini Fury's eye patch.

"I didn't do this!" Tony promised. "I just opened the door and found this! I'm not lying!" Tony was holding the what seemed like four year old Bruce to keep someone from making him mad. Bruce was already fast asleep after five minutes of running around.

Pepper sighed and left to get a cup of coffee, even though it was only eight o'clock at night. "Why is this my life?" She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Tony looked around the room at the small children. Thor, who looked about five, was throwing toys, which Jarvis had kindly ordered a year back just in case, at the rest of the children. Steve, who was about four, was using a coloring book as shield to block the toy bullets. Natasha, about the same age as Steve, was using her hand as a pretend gun. Nick, obviously the oldest at six years old, was yelling at all of the kids, ordering to stop Thor. Bruce was still sleeping in Tony's arms. Clint was on the top of the couch shooting fake arrows at Thor. He was about five years old. Loki looked about three, the youngest. He was sitting in the corner of the couch reading a large book. Larger than any book Tony would bother to read, I mean he could, he just doesn't feel like it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Steve whined when Natasha took his book shield.

"No. It's mine now!" Natasha made a run for it.

Tony sighed and grabbed Natasha and took the coloring book. "No stealing,Natasha." He handed the book back to the tiny super soilder. "Here you go, Cap"

Steve hugged Tony's leg "Thank you, Sir!" He ran off after Thor.

Tony sat back on the couch, watching the adorable, hectic sight play out.

Pepper sat back, searching online how to take care of six tiny super heroes and and a little super villain, knowing it was no use.

"Whats that?" A tiny voice said.

Pepper looked up to see long black hair, realizing it was Loki. She didn't know how to act around him, since he kind of did try to take over the world. "What's what,honey?" She asked.

Loki walked over to Pepper and pointed to the laptop.

"Oh! My comuter. It's a-"Pepper got cut off.

"An electronic device designed to accept data, perform prescribed mathematical and logical operations at high speed, and display the results of these operations." Jarvis interrupted

"Thank you, Jarvis" Pepper rolled her eyes.

Loki looked around confused.

"That was just Jarvis. He is also a computer." Pepper explained.

"Can I have a book?" Loki got to his point.

"Excuse me?" Pepper was now confused.

"I finished my book. Can I have a new one?" Loki asked her.

"Well I have this one." Pepper held up Alice in Wonderland. "I don't think you'll like it, though."

Loki took the book from her. "I like all books."

"Tell you what, why don't you read me this book, and you don't have to deal with those other pesky children." Pepper gave him a warm smile.

With that, Loki pulled up a chair and started to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked :3 Loki is my favorite,so you'll see a lot of him. Probably sucks a lot,but ya know...potato :3 Reviews help a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is making me sick posting this i want to shoot 12 year old me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I found out what the problem was,and it's all fixed now. \\('3')/ YAY! So on to the story.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. Awwwwww poo :(

"COME BACK HERE THOR!" Tony yelled, trying to grab Thor to put him down for his nap. Tony finally gave up and turned to Pepper. "Maybe we shouldn't make them take naps. It's to difficult." He sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

Pepper looked up from her laptop. "This website says toddlers should have at least one hour naps. Besides it wouldn't even be a nap. It's ten o'clock, so it's their bedtime. Toddlers have to sleep."

Tony sighed "We don't have any pajamas for them,though."

"Jarvis, order some clothes for the children please." Pepper told Jarvis.

"Done,Ms. Potts. They will arrive in two to five days." Jarvis replied.

"We don't have two to five days" Pepper complained.

Tony smirked. "I guess we're gonna be doing some late night shopping."

Tony and Pepper had finally managed to get all the children in the car. "Okay, is everybody ready?" Tony asked the children.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Good. Now let's go." Pepper drove out of the parking garage under Stark Tower.

"Where are we going?" Steve spoke up.

"We are going to the store to get you guys some new clothes." Pepper replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"But I like my armor" Thor said,looking down at his blue and red suit.

"Sleeping on metal wouldn't be very comfortable, would it?" Tony said looking back at the small children. Thor just shrugged. Nick got to sit up front with Pepper and Tony,since he was the oldest. Loki, Thor, and Bruce were sitting in the middle seats, because they had to keep an eye on them. Not necessarily Thor, but he refused to sit anywhere but next to Loki. Clint, Natasha, and Steve were sitting in the back, because Pepper thought they were responsible enough.

"Can we get toys?" Clint asked as he played with Natasha's hair.

"Maybe, if you're good." Pepper told him. Right then, they pulled into the Walmart parking lot. "We're here." She told the children.

"Yay!" Clint pumped his fist in the air.

Tony opened his door and got out to let Nick out. He went over to the other door and pulled it open. He helped Bruce out of his seat because he apparently didn't know how to undo a buckle. Thor tried to help Loki out of his seat,but Loki pushed his hand away.

"I can do it." Loki said grumpily. He struggled with the seat belt for a minute,but then finally undid it. "See?" Loki jumped out of his seat.

"Let's go!" Thor yelled.

Loki shoved him a bit. "We have to wait for the others"

Tony pushed the seat down,so the others could climb out. Pepper pulled Steve out and held him. Clint stepped behind Natasha.

"Ladies first." He said politely. Natasha glared at him and stepped out of the van. Clint looked at Tony, but he just shrugged. Once they were all out of the van,they started to walk towards the store.

"Hold each others hands when you walk in parking lot, okay?" Pepper advised them. All of them nodded and grabbed a hand. They walked across the parking lot to the large super market. As the automatic door opened, all the kids looked at the gigantic store.

"Whoa" Loki marveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hoped you liked! Reviews help :3 Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one i wrote when i was 13 bc i forgot about this piece of shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha yo guys hey. its been a year wOW but im back so yea here goes a second try lets do this. sorry :0
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own lokis cute lil butt or anything to do with loki or marvel ah shit okay

"It's so big!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's what she said," Tony mumbled, and Pepper smacked his arm and glared at him.

The two adults and seven children stood in the doorway of the automatic door of the Wal-mart closest to Tony's tower. The automatic door started to close while they were still standing in the doorway. Clint skrieked at this, making Natasha fall on the floor laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Clint yelled, his face growing redder by the second, causing Natasha to giggle more.

Pepper pulled Natasha off the ground into her arm and grabbed Clints hand with her other. "Come on, guys. It's late and you all should really be in bed." She said, heading towards the clothing isle.

After what seemed like hours, they finally finished shopping for clothes and kids food (Tony practically begged Pepper for the dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets). Each child picked out about three outfits and a set of pajamas. Mostly everyone picked out their clothes without much fuss. Loki, however, refused to wear any of the "mortal clothes". After alot of coaxing from Thor, he finally decided on plain green, white, and black shirts and three pairs of jeans. Tony picked out pajamas covered in reindeers, with a lot of complaining from Loki. They all piled back into the van and headed home.

The ride back was peaceful, mostly because five out of the seven fell asleep. Only Thor and Loki were awake. Pepper figured it was because they didn't need sleep because the were gods, but it was probably just because they were to busy fighting to care about sleep.

"Shut up Thor! I will cut off your hair if you even think about putting that on my head!" Loki snapped, trying to grab the antlers on a headband Thor was holding.

"Hey, now. Loki, that's a terrible thing to say. You know how much Thor loves his hair. Thor, stop trying put that godawful thing on Loki's head. Why do I even own that thing?" Tony said to the brothers.

Loki crossed his arms and turned toward the window on Bruce's side of the van. "I hate Christmas," he mumbled.

They soon arrived at the tower, and somehow managed to get all seven children in to PJ's and bed. Pepper quietly shut the door and made her way to the couch Tony was on.

"God," She sighed, "I never knew how tiring this could be."

"Tell me about it," Tony groaned and yawned. They both soon fell asleep on the couch, not waking up until they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS ONE I WROTE TODAY yes ik this is shit but who cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys its been another 10 months dont you just love Me :)
> 
> Disclaimer: i still dont own loki or marvel or any of that cool stuff but dont worry im working on it (he will be mine soon Thanks)

"Tony?" Pepper mumbled when Tony sat up quickly.

"Shhhh shush" he whispered to her, "Did you hear that?"

"No, go back to sleep," she grumbled, flopping down on the couch and burying her face in a pillow. Then came another loud loud crash and a loud shriek. Tony jumped to his feet and Pepper shot up. Tony grabbed an expensive looking vase from the table to use as some kind of weapon. He made his way to the door to the kitchen and cracked it open a bit to see what was going on, but what he saw was not what he expected.

"Holy shit." He said, mouth hanging open, the vase falling to the ground. Pepper practically ran to the door, but was careful not to step on the shattered glass that was probably worth a fortune. She peaked over Tony's shoulder to see a small Loki, unconcious and covered in blood laying on the floor. Next to him was a very distressed Thor with tears streaming down his face. Thor turned his head when he heard a gasp from Pepper.

"I'm s-sorry," Thor sniffled, "it w-was an an accident, I swearrrrr." He started to cry even louder. Pepper pushed Tony out of the way and ran and kneeled beside the small trickster. She examined his wounds which was luckily just a gash on his cheek. She grapped a towel and tried to clean him up a bit. While she did this, Tony tried to comfort the sobbing blonde mess that was infront of him.

"H-he j-just wanted a g-glass of water, "Thor choked out. "He wouldn't let me get it for him and," He paused to cry some more. Tony awkwardly patted the God's blonde head in an attempt to calm him down. "He fell and hit his face on the corner of the island and its my FAULT!" He screamed and his tiny fists grabbed Tony's shirt and put his face on the adults chest and sobbed. Tony looked over at Pepper with a confused look, but she just shrugged at him and continued to clean the young Loki up. Tony hesitantly put his arms around Thor.

"It's okay Thor, it wasn't your fault. Loki wasn't responsible, he could have woken us up to help him..." Tony mumbled. Pepper got up and help Loki in her arms.

"I'm gonna go stitch up Loki's cheek and put him to bed." She told Tony as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You should probably go to bed," Tony pulled the toddler off his chest.

Thor stared up at Tony with watery puppy dog eyes. "But i don't wanna be alone," he choked out. Tony couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. Fuck

"God dammit okay. You win." Tony scooped up the tiny kid and brought him to the couch. He plopped himself and Thor down and asked JARVIS to turn on a show for them. JARVIS decided Hannah Montana was the kind of show Tony wanted to see. What the hell JARVIS. The billionare spent the rest of the night answering Thor's questions about humans and why they did this or that. That is untill Thor fell asleep cuddled up to Tony's side.

Pepper came in later with Loki in her arms and sat next to Tony.

"Why isn't he in bed?" Tony questioned.

"Why are you watching Hannah Montana?" She retorted.

"Fair enough." He snorted and turned his head back to the screen. Loki was suprisingly quiet. He thought the small raven haired boy would have loved making fun of the show that was playing. He noticed Loki's stiched up cheek. Pepper was a good nurse he guessed. Before he knew it all three people on the couch around him were asleep.

Well, he thought, since everyone is asleep i might as well get some work done. He lifted himself from the couch and quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEs i know this chapter is terrible im sorry and also i ship frostiron so get ready for the fluffies :]

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it sucks,but please leave reviews.I'm trying,so please help me improve :3 Thanks


End file.
